


Only in Our Dreams

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dream Sharing, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two soulmates are asleep at the same time they share their dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only in Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFA kink meme. When I first saw the request I couldn't get the idea of it being a First Order/Resistance pairing out of my head (because I a just that person). Also hurray for rare pairs.
> 
> "Soulmates share dreams. You can't consciously control it (because dreams), but a life shared like that means that you'll recognise your soulmate on some level when you meet, though it can take a little while to confirm. Sleeping in physical contact (ie, spooning) solidifies the connection so that you can share thoughts while awake.
> 
> * You have to be asleep at the same time, which is hardly guaranteed when your soulmate might be on an entirely different planet, let alone in a similar time zone  
> * The Force acts as the galactic MPAA and makes sure that no minors get racy dreams from their older soulmates that's not how the Force works or something.
> 
> \+ for platonic soulmates and/or multiple soulmates (concurrently) "
> 
> Apologies for spelling/grammar errors in advance; this is un-beta'd.

I.

Hux is eight when he has his first dream. Up until that point he had lived his young life sleeping and waking recalling nothing but blackness. 

He had never dreamed but he’d heard about them. Despite his father’s iron clad training people still talked. Soldiers and officers alike tended to gossip within their own ranks; and young Hux spent enough time around the base to hear such gossip. 

People talk about their dreams with each other, talking about what they see of their soulmates, or what they don’t see at all in a few cases.

Dreams. Soulmates. It was all foreign to Hux.

When he asked his father about the dreams, he’d been met with cold stare. _“Dreams are a sign of weakness. No soldier should ever entertain such pointless thoughts; it makes them sentimental and vulnerable.”_

There was a look on his father’s face that he had not understood, but Hux was wise beyond his years, six at the time, and he did not press or bring the subject up again. It did however remain at the back of his mind, wondering if he would ever be worthy of such an occurrence.

The night of his first dream Hux dreams of sitting in a ship and flying with someone at his side.

II. 

Poe Dameron grows up on stories of the Rebellion, of flying, and about soulmates. His parents after all are soulmates, and he spends as much time asking about their bond and dreams as he does asking about the Battle of Yavin or how his mother saved his tree. (It isn’t really Poe’s tree but he takes care of it and calls it his)

 _“The first time I had a soul dream I was about your age.”_ Poe’s mother tells him when he is six. _“I was in a strange forest and there above me was a boy, reaching out to grab something from a tall tree. Of course, being that it was your father, he fell out of the tree in the dream and I woke up crying and screaming that my soulmate was dead.”_

 _“Your mother,”_ Poe’s father had said, leaning over to whisper in Poe’s ear, _“Your mother has always been dramatic and our first soul dream proved that.”_ Kes laughed as Shara slapped him on the back of the head for the comment.

Growing up on these, Poe goes to sleep every night anxious for his first dream happen, eagerly anticipating some sense from his soulmate. 

He’s almost nine when he wakes up grinning widely; visions of a gloved hand holding his own and pulling him through a series of hallways, swims around in his head. It’s not the romantic setting he’d imagined but it’s his dream about his soulmate and that is all that matters.

III.

The dreams happen few and far between over the next few years. Hux would be worried if he hadn’t over heard that this was not an uncommon occurrence for soulmates on different planets. Dreams, or soul dreams, as Hux’s research has informed him, can only occur when both soulmates are asleep. There appear to be varying levels of soul dreams as well. Often the soul mates are not always aware of each other in the dreams; closeness to ones soulmate increases the strength of and awareness in soul dreams. 

This is all the information that Hux is able to gather before his father discovers his research and bans his from online access without supervision. He angrily informs Hux once again that soulmates are a weakness and have no place in the glorious future they are building.

As punishment he increases Hux’s lessons and training leaving him exhausted on a nightly basis and caring little for whether or not he has any dreams. 

On one particularly bad night when Hux is sixteen, he closes his eyes and feels hands touching his face almost wonderingly. 

_“You don’t look so good.”_ The voice is soft and gentle, soothing in a way Hux has never heard before. _“I don’t like that, but I’ll make sure you get rest.”_ An image of a glowing tree fills Hux’s mind, one he has seen once or twice in his dreams, and he feels someone curl against his side. 

It’s the most lucid dream Hux has ever had, and when he wakes he feels refreshed and yet some how sad, his heart filled with longing for something he knows he cannot have.

 _Soulmates are a weakness,_ his father’s voice says in his mind and Hux knows that it’s true, even as part of his screams against that thought. 

It’s better this way. Hux tells himself resolutely, tucking the memory of his soulmate deep into his heart. _He’ll be safe if I don’t seek him out._

Hux will become the general his father wishes him to be and one order is brought to the universe at the hands of the First Order only then will he find his soulmate.

IV.

At twenty Poe is the best pilot at the Academy, graduating at the top of his class and being entered into the New Republic Starfleet at the rank of Captain right through the gate. He’s earned it.

Poe is his mother’s son through and through and he flies like Shara Bey, as though it comes as natural to him as breathing. People take notice of that as well as his charisma, people are drawn to him, want to listen to him and that serves him well. He wants to climb the ranks quickly; higher ranks mean better clearance and reach.

There is something that Poe needs to do, someone he needs to find because it’s been years since he’s had any dreams, and he’s worried that something has happened to his soulmate. He knows that the man can’t be dead. Poe has seen what happens when someone loses their soulmate, his father has not been the same since his mother’s death so many years ago. But there is something wrong and Poe needs to find his soulmate and keep him safe.

Suddenly he doesn’t have time to search anymore, because the First Order is becoming an issue and no matter what Poe does his superiors won’t do anything. Poe knows that this is larger than the New Republic will ever admit and he feels trapped because he can’t do anything to stop it without facing consequences and losing his privileges.

General Leia Organa offers him the opportunity to do something and Poe takes it without looking back and joins the Resistance. Now he can fight the First Order and when the galaxy is safe, then he can seek out the man of his dreams and finally they can be together.

V.

Blue eyes meet brown in one of the dark hallways of the Finalizer as two men, two soulmates, and two enemies, see each other clearly for the first time. 

Neither knows if this is a dream or a nightmare.


End file.
